In a conventional communication method, an application running on a device as a communicator has communicated with an application of the device of correspondent. For example, an application of an electronic mail and the like may specify the device of correspondent using an e-mail address to send an e-mail to an e-mail application (or a mail server) which is to be the device of correspondent via the Internet, LAN (Local Area Network), and the like.
Further, as an invention that a memory card is mountable, the invention described in the Patent Document 1 can be listed, which describes writing/reading a mail data to/from a memory card.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-84194